<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обряд экзорцизма by Galactic_Lord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555549">Обряд экзорцизма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Lord/pseuds/Galactic_Lord'>Galactic_Lord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>krtskweek2020 / kurotsukiweek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ancient History, Drama, Exorcisms, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Religion, Religious Fanaticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Lord/pseuds/Galactic_Lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[kurotsukiweek2020] Куроо сын монаха, мечтающий выбраться из своей глуши и получить образование. Ему представляется шанс, когда к ним направляют на практику студента Тсукишиму Кея. Тсукишиму же обвиняют в том, что в него вселился злой дух.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>krtskweek2020 / kurotsukiweek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обряд экзорцизма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[kurotsukiweek2020]<br/>27.07.20<br/>День 5. Ау/Кроссовер<br/>Религия.</p>
<p>если что, то «экзорцизм — обычай или обряд в <em>рамках различных религий и верований</em>...»</p>
<p>Этот фанфик так же есть и на Книге Фанфиков — https://ficbook.net/readfic/9705140</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь сына монаха казалась для Куроо просто невыносимой. Ещё с самого детства наслушавшись отцовских «лекций» и сутр[1], он понял, насколько сильно хочет постигать науки. Сбегая с молитв, он отыскивал тихое место, где его не смогут найти, и сидел за какой-нибудь книгой, которую в тайне купил у заезжающих торговцев.</p>
<p>Но, конечно же, кардинально его отношение к религии поменяли не отцовские молитвы.</p>
<p>Будучи десятилетним юнцом, Куроо стал свидетелем одного из проводимых его отцом и монахами обрядов экзорцизма. Ещё тогда он не понимал, за что простую приехавшую из далека женщину осудили. Но даже ребёнком Куроо видел неправильность всего происходящего. Из женщины пытались изгнать злого духа. Но духа Куроо так и не увидел. Перед глазами была только отчаявшаяся женщина, запертая в комнате, а в ушах звенели её крики.</p>
<p>
  <em>«Во мне никого нет!»</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Пожалуйста, отпустите».</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Я не осквернена!»</em>
</p>
<p>По мнению Куроо она была упорной, пытаясь до самого конца доказать что-то этим <em>фанатикам</em>. Тогда обряд экзорцизма дошёл до самой последней стадии. По-честному, Куроо не особо-то и знал эту женщину, но последний раз, когда он её видел, теперь снится ему в кошмарах.</p>
<p>Ему было <em>десять</em>.</p>
<p>Отец сказал, что её тело захватил очень сильный дух и не хотел её отпускать. Что им пришлось. Для блага всех. Для <em>её</em> блага.</p>
<p>Куроо не нужно <em>такое</em> благо.</p>
<p>⛩️ ☸️ ⛩️</p>
<p>Уже более-менее повзрослевший Куроо старался как можно меньше времени проводить в храме и со отцом. Тем более с отцом. С ним он старательно делал вид примерного сына монаха, а за спиной занимался хоть каким-нибудь самообразованием. Мечтал наконец-то накопить денег, чтобы уехать в столицу и начать учиться.</p>
<p>Каким же огромным благословением для него стал приезд к ним будущего учителя, отправленного из столицы практиковаться. Куроо даже допускал мысль попробовать уговорить его взять его с собой, когда тому надо будет уезжать обратно.</p>
<p>Учителю выделили домик за счёт того места, где он учился. В нём он и будет собирать всех желающих получать хоть какое-то образование. Куроо уверенно причислял себя к их числу.</p>
<p>Но когда Куроо впервые увидел этого учителя, то ужаснулся. У него была бледная кожа и светлые волосы — Куроо точно знал, как к нему может отнестись старшее поколение. Скептично, с подозрением, с ужасом. В их картине мира люди, чья внешность отличалась от традиционной японской, наводили на мысль о демонах.</p>
<p>Куроо старался утешить себя тем, что если этот человек будет вести себя смиренно, то его не тронут. И возможно, он будет спокойно жить вместе с ними, пока не придёт его время уезжать. Тогда-то Куроо и придумает, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>Этого учителя звали Тсукишима Кей. Он чуть старше самого Куроо, но выглядел куда моложе. Носил очки и без сомнения был умён. На первом же занятии Куроо в этом и убедился.</p>
<p>Так как самым старшим из учеников Тсукишимы был как раз таки Куроо, то он предложил своему учителю помощь в освоении в деревне. По сравнению с той же столицей, она была достаточно глухим местом. Куроо хотел воспользоваться тем временем, которое будет проводить с Тсукишимой, чтобы узнать больше.</p>
<p>Но позже оказалось, что на уроках он говорит охотнее, чем вне их. Из Тсукишимы порой приходилось тянуть клещами развёрнутые ответы, когда он отвечал максимально кратко.</p>
<p>Спустя неделю любимым местом Тсукишимы стал песчаный берег. Куроо не знал, это из-за того, что здесь было тихо и спокойно, благодаря лижущим берег волнам, или из-за того, что в деревне на него подозрительно косились.</p>
<p>⛩️ ☸️ ⛩️</p>
<p>Однажды их разговор зашёл о вере.</p>
<p>— Я не придерживаюсь ни одной религии — я верю в науку, — сказал тогда Тсукишима.</p>
<p>Он уставился прямо на Куроо, решительно нахмурив брови. В атмосфере шумящих волн и прямого света луны учитель выглядел внушительно и грозно. </p>
<p>Куроо от его вида прыснул, но сразу же взял себя в руки:</p>
<p>— Простите, сенсей. — Складка между бровей Тсукишимы всё равно не разгладилась. — Я и сам того же мнения.</p>
<p>Хорошее настроение Куроо медленно начало угасать. Он вспомнил причину своих частых кошмаров.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, насколько вера может быть разрушающей…</p>
<p>По глазам Тсукишимы Куроо увидел, что тот понял. Выражение его лица слегка смягчилось, и он даже перестал походить на малоэмоционального столичного учителя. Куроо наконец разглядел в нём того же молодого человека, что и он сам.</p>
<p>— Поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, — постарался перевести с неприятной темы Тсукишима.</p>
<p>Куроо согласно кивнул. </p>
<p>— Какова жизнь в столице? — задал он очень интересующий его вопрос. Так сказать, на будущее.</p>
<p>Тсукишима задумался. Словно пытался вспомнить саму столицу и жизнь в ней, выглядя при этом так, будто с момента его расставания с ней прошло не несколько дней, а несколько лет.</p>
<p>— Лучше, чем здесь.</p>
<p>По сути Куроо и сам это прекрасно знал, но эти слова его всё равно успокоили. Он уже был готов погрузиться в мечтания о своей возможной будущей жизни, когда его остановил голос Тсукишимы. </p>
<p>— Ты же понимаешь, что если ты хочешь получить хорошее образование в столице, то у тебя должны быть деньги?</p>
<p>Куроо кивнул медленно: он понимал и с трудом это принимал. В голове через минуту возникла логичная мысль:</p>
<p>— У вас, видимо, деньги были.</p>
<p>Не вопрос — утверждение.</p>
<p>Тсукишима закономерно кивнул, подтверждая факт того, что его семья обеспеченная. Куроо в этот момент понял: у Тсукишимы в столице есть близкие, а у него никого. И если он просто сбежит, то и здесь уже не будет.</p>
<p>Настроение Куроо окончательно испортилось, и перевод темы вовсе не помог, а только усугубил ситуацию. Но он старался не отчаиваться, потому что ради этой мечты и такой возможности он жил все эти годы. Потому что он не собирается навсегда оставаться в этой глухой деревне и идти по стопам отца.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что я откажусь от своей цели, — тихим голосом ответил Куроо.</p>
<p>Тсукишима пронзительно на него посмотрел, будто взглядом мог читать его мысли и видеть насквозь.</p>
<p>— Вот и славно, — только и сказал он, вставая.</p>
<p>Песок прогибался под его шагами, а свет луны и шипение волн провожали его спину.</p>
<p>⛩️ ☸️ ⛩️</p>
<p>Незаметно они стали проводить больше времени вдвоём. Куроо мог бы сказать, что их отношения на несколько ступеней улучшились. Тсукишима даже временами рассказывал о жизни в столице.</p>
<p>Они часто приходили по вечерам на берег и смотрели за горизонт. Куроо потихоньку начало овладевать чувство некоего счастья, когда он находился наедине с Тсукишимой. В нём, помимо своего учителя, он видел друга. Временами посещала мысль, что ему хотелось бы большего. Но во снах Тсукишима подозрительно часто был на месте той самой женщины.</p>
<p>Куроо надеялся, чтобы эти сны не окажутся вещими.</p>
<p>Плохое предчувствие появилось тогда, когда вечером в то время, как Куроо собирался уходить на встречу с Тсукишимой, его подозвал отец. Его лицо было серьёзнее, чем обычно, а брови то сходились на переносице, то разглаживались.</p>
<p>— Тетсуро, — голос его был каким-то замогильным, — мне кажется, ты слишком часто общаешься с <em>этим</em>... учителем.</p>
<p>Куроо абсолютно точно не хотел с ним это обсуждать, поэтому старался как можно скорее закончить этот разговор.</p>
<p>— Да, и что такого?</p>
<p>— Просто будь осторожен: мало ли… — отец старался его предостеречь, как он думал сам, хотя в реальности Куроо ничего не грозило, — что он может с тобой сделать...</p>
<p>Отец хотел было что-то добавить ещё, но Куроо не собирался заставлять Тсукишиму ждать ещё, поэтому повернулся к выходу и кинул пару слов на прощание.</p>
<p>Он так торопился, что даже не услышал, что в конце собирался сказать его отец.</p>
<p>Его слова тихим шёпотом потонули в пустоте помещения.</p>
<p>— … или <em>оно</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Куроо бегом добрался до <em>их</em> места. Там на песке уже сидел Тсукишима, читая какую-то старую книгу. Когда он услышал запыхавшегося Куроо, то сразу же её отложил, выжидающе смотря на Куроо и провожая его действия взглядом.</p>
<p>— Простите, — кинул максимально извиняющимся тоном Куроо и сел рядом с Тсукишимой на песок.</p>
<p>Тсукишима покачал головой, мол, ничего страшного. Он посмотрел на почти что ночное небо, пытаясь рассмотреть появляющиеся звёзды.</p>
<p>Куроо проследил за его взглядом и тоже стал смотреть на небо. Это навело его на мысль о том, что он хотел бы узнать, что там, вдалеке.</p>
<p>— Вы расскажете мне о звёздах?</p>
<p>Куроо посмотрел на Тсукишиму. Последние лучи заходящего солнца бликовали в стёклах его очков, но ему, казалось, это вообще не мешало.</p>
<p>Тсукишима кивнул. И начал рассказывать. А когда появились звёзды, даже начал показывать.</p>
<p>Звёздное небо отражалось в его зрачках. Тон был тихий, почти томный. Вокруг царила приятная тишина, даже казалось, будто бы волны стихли — сам океан замолчал.</p>
<p>Куроо наблюдал за Тсукишимой, указывающим своей бледной рукой на звёзды, и слушал его голос, но слова почему-то постоянно проходили мимо ушей. Он мог только наслаждаться этим моментом.</p>
<p>С каких-то пор в его мечтах появилось место и для Тсукишимы. С каких-то пор он хотел позволить себе вольность и дотронуться до кожи <em>своего учителя</em>. Прижаться к ней губами. Но боялся и продолжал молчать. Он был готов работать день и ночь, лишь бы быть рядом с Тсукишимой. Но по сути ему оставалось одно.</p>
<p>
  <em>Мечтать.</em>
</p>
<p>⛩️ ☸️ ⛩️</p>
<p>В один день Тсукишима не проводил уроки и даже не пришёл на берег. Уже тогда Куроо начал беспокоиться, а когда почувствовал запах жжёного мака в храме, ужаснулся.</p>
<p>Осознание происходящего полностью к нему пришло, когда в одной из комнат храма Куроо обнаружил столпившихся монахов, приглашённого гэндзя [2] и самого Тсукишиму. Тот был скован и лежал на полу.</p>
<p>Впервые Куроо видел ужас в глазах Тсукишимы.</p>
<p>Его сердце было готово разорваться на кусочки в тот же миг. </p>
<p>Куроо в панике подошёл к отцу.</p>
<p>— <em>Что тут происходит?</em></p>
<p>Отец повернулся к нему и спокойным голосом, пробирающим до костей, ответил:</p>
<p>— Мальчик мой, не шуми. <em>Всё в порядке.</em> Мы просто сейчас проведём над этим человеком оохараэ [3] и отпустим. Всё для <em>его</em> же блага.</p>
<p>Гэндзя за его спиной начал читать очистительные сутры. Это был такой же старый и глубоко верующий человек, как и сам отец Куроо.</p>
<p>От запаха мака Куроо начало подташнивать, на ум ему как некстати пришла та женщина.</p>
<p>Куроо старался успокоиться сам, чтобы своим видом показать Тсукишиме, что <em>всё хорошо</em>. Всё скоро закончится.</p>
<p>Через пару часов ритуал был закончен, а Тсукишима, казалось, был полностью спокоен. Только когда из его рта убрали кляп, которым на самом-то деле была обычная грязная тряпка, он в гневе закричал:</p>
<p>— Отпустите меня, вы, религиозные фанатики! Пропадите пропадом вы и ваш глупый б… — Он не успел закончить, как ему в рот снова засунули тряпку.</p>
<p>В комнате первым послышался голос отца.</p>
<p>— Как <em>досадно</em>, — хотя в голосе ни на грамм не было досады. Только искусственные попытки её воссоздать заставили голос слегка хрипеть и походить наконец на голос обычного старика, которым отец и являлся, — злой дух так его и не покинул. Но ничего, мы заставим этого человека отказаться от своих слов, произнесённых чужой волей.</p>
<p>После этого гэндзя отдал приказ:</p>
<p>— Позовите сюда посредника!</p>
<p>⛩️ ☸️ ⛩️</p>
<p>Посредниками традиционно были женщины. В этот раз привели женщину средних лет, по виду которой было ясно, что она и сама не понимает, что от неё вообще требуется.</p>
<p>Её поставили рядом с Тсукишимой, старающимся не впадать в отчаяние и сохранять хладнокровие. Куроо всё это время старался не покидать комнату.</p>
<p>На улице уже была глубокая ночь.</p>
<p>Гэндзя читал какие-то сутры и дхарани [4]. Куроо прекрасно знал, что в женщину якобы пытаются заставить переселиться злого духа из тела «больного». Они «хотят» узнать, кто он и его причины нахождения в теле Тсукишимы, и тем самым его обезвредить. Но эта часть ритуала по изгнанию духа или демона никогда не работала.</p>
<p>
  <em>Потому что духов не существует.</em>
</p>
<p>Половина людей просто пугается в самом начале и говорит всё, что хотят монахи. Но Куроо успел узнать Тсукишиму: пока его не накроет настоящая паника, он наверняка будет упорно гнуть свою линию. <em>К сожалению.</em></p>
<p>Женщина продолжала молчать. В её глазах начал читаться некий страх, она бегала взглядом по лицам собравшихся монахов.</p>
<p>Когда гэндзя прервался, а женщина продолжала перепуганно хранить молчание, Куроо понял, что эта часть обряда экзорцизма провалилась.</p>
<p>Отец «разочарованно» покачал головой.</p>
<p>Женщину вывели из помещения. Ритуал продолжался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пока пара монахов обыскивала дом Тсукишимы в поисках подходящего для ритуала предмета, Куроо уговорил отца дать ему поговорить с Тсукишимой. Отец долго на него смотрел, прожигая взглядом, но всё-таки разрешил.</p>
<p>Почему-то Куроо был уверен, что он откажется.</p>
<p>Он подошёл к Тсукишиме, лежащему на старом футоне со связанным руками и «кляпом» во рту. Присел. Убрал кляп и аккуратно отложил в сторону, хотя хотелось выкинуть как можно дальше.</p>
<p>— Сенсей… Я…</p>
<p>Тсукишима тихим и хриплым от долгого молчания голоса его прервал:</p>
<p>— Куроо. <em>Не надо.</em> Я понимаю. — Тсукишима вздохнул. — Я всё скажу.</p>
<p>Куроо видел на его лице усталость и слышал её в его голосе. Почему-то от его слов плохое предчувствие не улеглось, а усилилось. Ему казалось, что этот их разговор — <em>последний</em>.</p>
<p>Он уже начал ненавидеть свои предчувствия.</p>
<p>Но момент показался ему вполне подходящим. Когда всё закончится, возможно, их отношения могут повернуться в лучшую сторону.</p>
<p>Если Тсукишима ему ответит взаимностью.</p>
<p>— Тсукишима-сенсей, — он даже сейчас продолжал сохранять формальности, — вы мне <em>нравитесь</em>.</p>
<p>Эти слова он шептал так, чтобы их услышал только Тсукишима. А на его лице даже не было и тени удивления.</p>
<p>— Я знаю. — Тсукишима даже попытался улыбнуться. Но был слишком измученный и уставший, поэтому улыбка вышла как-то криво. — <em>Ты мне тоже…</em> </p>
<p>Последние его слова медленно и тихо тонули в звуке приближающихся шагов монахов. Они нашли наконец подходящую вещь.</p>
<p>Куроо знал: <em>пора</em> — но упрямо не хотел засовывать обратно Тсукишиме в рот тряпку. Под пронзительным и что-то скрывающим взглядом отца, он отошёл. На его место рядом с Тсукишимой положили его книгу — ту самую, которую тот читал когда-то на берегу.</p>
<p>— <em>Густой туман преграждает путь…</em> — прозвучал голос гэндзя, начавшего чтение сутр, чтобы переместить «злого духа» в предмет и сжечь его.</p>
<p>Куроо понятия не имел, как они должны понять, когда всё. Но после часа гэндзя замолчал, поместил книгу в большую фарфоровую чашу и сжёг её.</p>
<p>На улице уже давно было утро. Молчавший всё это время Тсукишима наконец открыл рот и произнёс:</p>
<p>— <em>Я верую.</em></p>
<p>Монахи, казалось, возрадовались, от отца даже послышались негромкие хлопки.</p>
<p>Звучало <em>фальшиво</em>.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, тогда произнеси хоть одну молитву, чтобы мы убедились, что в твоём теле больше нет злого духа.</p>
<p>А вот сейчас Тсукишиму захлестнула паника. Он стал открывал и закрывать рот, двигать губами, словно вспоминал что-то.</p>
<p>Он не знал ни одной молитвы.</p>
<p>— Как печально. Этот дух слишком сильный, он никак не хочет покинуть твоё тело.</p>
<p>Отец отвернулся и вышел из комнаты, а для Куроо это означало начало конца.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Куроо молнией догнал отца и схватил его за плечо. Сказал отчаявшимся голосом на одном дыхании лишь одно слово:</p>
<p>— <em>Нет!</em></p>
<p>Отец сжал его руку и с силой оторвал от своего плеча. На лице промелькнула улыбка. <em>Лицемерная.</em></p>
<p>— Это для <em>его</em> же блага. И для блага всех. Не надо говорить детям, что Господа нет: это слова демона внутри него. Никому из вас не увидеть столицы.</p>
<p>Звуки его уходящих шагов и тяжёлого старческого дыхания в пустом помещении эхом отдавались в ушах Куроо.</p>
<p>⛩️ ☸️ ⛩️</p>
<p>Заключительный и решающий этап обряда экзорцизма был назначен на вечер. Куроо должен был торопиться, пока — его учителя, друга, возлюбленного — Тсукишиму не сожгли вместе со «злым духом».</p>
<p>Он позволил себе дерзость порыться в развороченных вещах Тсукишимы и найти всё необходимое. Пришлось взять у соседки без спроса одну из её лошадей, которых она разводит на продажу, и вывести к одному из запасных выходов храма.</p>
<p>Надо было торопиться, пока отец молился в зале.</p>
<p>Куроо, с трудом сделав максимально спокойное выражение лица, подошёл к двум монахам, стерегущим Тсукишиму, и сказал:</p>
<p>— Вас звал мой отец. По поводу предстоящего ритуала. <em>Срочно.</em></p>
<p>Монахи сразу же рванули прочь, а Куроо отпер дверь одним из своих ключей. Ураганным ветром влетел в комнату, подхватил Тсукишиму, развязывая по пути руки, и почти что выбежал из комнаты, не забыв закрыть дверь.</p>
<p>Он старался сделать это всё так быстро, что даже не заметил. Прошла чуть ли не минута, как они уже были за пределами комнаты.</p>
<p>Тсукишима неверяще и вместе с этим шокированно смотрел на Куроо и ждал ответов. Но получил лишь:</p>
<p>— <em>Мы уходим.</em></p>
<p>Когда они садились на лошадь и после стремительно уезжали прочь из города, Куроо надеялся, что отец не сразу сообразит, где и в какой стороне их искать.</p>
<p>Куроо бы молился об этом. Но никогда не станет. Не после этого.</p>
<p>Руки Тсукишимы, обнимающие его сзади, придавали ему смелости и уверенности. Они позаботятся о том, чтобы у них было их будущее в столице.</p><h6>Примечания:
</h6>
<p>[1]Сутра — один из двенадцати классов священных текстов.</p>
<p>[2]Гэндзя — заклинатели, появившиеся из среды монахов-отшельников секты/движения Сюгэндо (возникла в VIII в., соединяла в себе элементы синтоизма и буддизма). Они бродили по священным местам с целью получить магические силы. Их было принято приглашать в качестве священников-«экзорцистов».</p>
<p>[3]Оохараэ — ритуал очищения от скверны.</p>
<p>[4]Дхарани — заклинания.</p>
<p>Хотела бы предупредить, что некоторые элементы обряда экзорцизма были мной додуманы из-за недостатка найденной информации и потому что это всё-таки художественный текст! Прошу тех, кто в этом разбирается, сильно не фэйспалмить!! 👉🏻👈🏻 👉👈</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>